


Peter Meets Pepper

by Ttori315



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Irondad, Pepperony - Freeform, spiderson, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Peter gets to have dinner with both Tony and Pepper, for the first time.





	Peter Meets Pepper

When Tony asked if Peter wanted to meet Pepper, it was a month after turning down the new suit. Tony had started inviting him over to work in the lab after school and it was always just the two of them. They’d do some science, work on the suit and gadget, and Peter usually leave around eight.

No one else usually came down to the lab when they were working. Sometimes Happy would check in or Rhodey would text and Jarvis would relay the message and reply, but it was always Just Tony and Peter. It made Peter feel special and helped him get over his nervousness around Tony. He was less frazzled when they hung out and managed to keep himself under control. He’d learned so much from the man, not just in the superhero business but also more about science than he ever dreamed. School was usually pretty easy for him, but Tony challenged him and made it fun. 

On the nights that ran long, they always ordered food. Sometimes it was chinese, others burritos. Whatever one of them was in the mood for. They got it delivered to the tower and Tony would grab it. They’d eat at a table, set aside for food apparently, and they’d go over some of Peter’s homework. Then they would go back to whatever they’d been working on. Peter didn’t go over every night, but it was often enough that he’d gotten used to the routine.When Tony asked if he wanted to meet Peter, that they could all have dinner together, it made him nervous.

He knew of Pepper, of course he did. She was almost as famous as Tony, moreso in the business world now. He didn’t know much about her except what Tony had told him, which arguably was a lot. Tony loved to talk about Pepper almost as much as he loved to talk about science. He could tell that the man really loved her. His face lit up anytime he talked about her and it was a little nausiating but also very cute. Peter could tell that she made him very happy. He also knew that Tony was biased when he talked about her. He called her a suerhero in her own right, told him how she took care of the Mandarin, how she took down board members and ran the company, how she was also apparently the prettiest, the smartest, the all around best woman in the world. Peter suspected that the last part was Tony’s bias showing.

What made him the most nervous was worrying about whether Pepper would like him. Tony loved her so much. What would happen if she didn’t like Pepper? He doubted that she was anything like the rich people he’d met besides Tony. She was inlove with Tony and Tony with her, so she was probably like him but Tony had also mentioned how she practically ate board members and people who pissed her off. Peter assumed she didn’t really eat them, but he was still a little scared. Of course he agreed to have dinner with her though. Tony was a huge part of his life, he didn’t want to do anything that screwed that up.

***

Tony invited him over on a Friday night to the tower. Instead of going up to the lab, he took the elevator all the way to the penthouse. He anxiously tapped his foot as he waiting for the elevator to reach the floor. It felt like it took an hour, but he knew that it was just his nerves. He reminded himself again that there was no need to worry, he knew Pepper would be great, but he couldn’t completely suppress his fear.

The doors opened and he looked around. He hadn’t been up to the penthouse. He always went directly to the lab to see Tony. It wasn’t really what he expected. Tony had told him that he spent a lot of his time in the lab, which was organized chaos, but the penthouse was spotless and looked like something out of a magazine. He wasn’t particularly suprised, but curious. It was easy to forget just how rich Tony was when he was drinking coffee from a mug with a cat on it, eating takeout, and wearing tattered jeans and a band t shirt. Seeing the penthouse reminded Peter that Tony was a billionaire who had some really good taste. Though, Peter thought that maybe it was Pepper who designed their living space. Tony thought red and gold wasn’t flashy enough sometimes.

The penthouse was comfortable. The elevator opened into a large living area with a TV, multiple couches, a large and plush soft brown rug, and floor to ceiling windows. Peter loved the view from this high up, though he knew it was even better at the very top of the tower, where there were no walls to block the panoramic view. It was an open concept and Peter could see into the kitchen.

He stepped out of the elevator and spotted Tony leaning against the counter in the kitchen.Tony’s face lit up when he saw him and he grinned.

“Hey there Pete! Pep went to change cause she got some sauce on her shirt when she stirred it. She said that we have to make sure to take the chicken out of the oven when the timer goes off. It’‘s all she trusts me to do since I still have trouble in the kitchen, but she’s teaching me.” He said as he walked over and gave him a hug. He lead Peter back to the kitchen, sitting him on a chair at the island. “How was school?”

“School was fine. Lots of tests today, which was annoying but I’m pretty sure I did fine on all of them. Plus, it means no homework for the weekend.” Peter told him, looking around. “This is pretty fancy.”

Tony shrugged. “I guess it is. I don’t use the kitchen much, but Pepper thinks cooking is calming. I can see why, since she’s teaching me, but I prefer tinkering. She designed the kitchen to work or her.”

Peter nodded. “It’s big. I didn’t realize kitchens could be this big. What do you even have in here?” The kitchen in his apartment wasn’t very large, maybe had half the cabinets and counterspace of Tony’s.

“You’ll have to ask Pepper. She knows what all the stuff does. I just fix it when it breaks. Jarvis can also control most of it. I did a few small upgrades when we bought the stuff.” Peter leaned in, interested and asked him to explain how he did it. As they spoke, Pepper came into the kitchen.

Peter felt the anxiety that had lessened while talking to Tony spike again. He immediately stood and moved away from the island.”Ms. Potts! Hello! I’m Peter. Peter Parker. Obviously, since you guys invited me and it’s just us here. Um, it’s nice to meet you.” He wasn’t sure if he should shake her hand or not. That felt weirdly formal, but they were just meeting and she was CEO of a company. His hand twitched forward and then he forced it down, shaking hands would be weird.

Pepper smiled softly at him. “Hello Peter. Please, call me Pepper. Tony’s told me so much about you, I feel like I practically know you already. Do you mind if I give you a hug?”

He was glad she asked, even if he was thrown by it. He hadn’t expected a hug, but he did like them. “Um sure. Yeah. I like hugs.” He saw Tony cover his smile with a hand as Pepper embraced him. He noticed that she was very warm, like May.

“I hope you like chicken parmesan. I think I made enuogh to feed a small army.” Peter said as she pulled away. Tony kissed her on the cheek.

“You always make enough for a small army. We could live on leftovers for like two weeks.” he said, tone teasing.

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing I can put the leftovers in your fridge and have Jarvis remind you to eat them when you refuse to come out of the lab.” She teased back. It made Peter smile. They obviously enjoyed teasing each other and getting teased.

“Chicken Parm is great! Did you make it yourself? Tony says that you like to cook.” Peter asked.

“I did, but I followed a recipe. I can follow a recipe, but don’t ask me to think up any dishes myself. I’ve tried and it never works out.” Pepper laughed, Peter and Tony joining in.

“Maybe that’s Aunt May’s problem. She never follows a recipe. I should tell her to try to. She’s a pretty bad cook, but at least she tries.” Peter shrugged.

Pepper smiled at him again. “Please let he know if she wants any recipes, I have more than I know what to do with. I could probably make something new every night for the rest of our lives with how many cookbooks I have. I’d be happy to share.”

Peter decided he liked Pepper. He knew he probably would, but it was obvious that she was a kind woman. “I’ll talk to her. I’m sure she’d appreciate it.”

With the ice broken, they enjoyed their evening.

When Peter went to Leave, both Pepper and Tony gave him hugs.

“Don’t be a stranger Peter. You can come by for dinner any night, or just drag Tony up when you two are down in the lab. I’m hoping you will remind him that homecooked meals are good too, although chinese food is definitely a close second.” She winked at him.

“Nothing beats your food, Pep, but sometimes science can’t be stopped.” Tony replied. pepper winked at Peter and he laughed. 

“That’s Pepper. I’m really glad we got to meet and thank you. Dinner was great.” Peter said honestly.

“Glad to have you and I’m glad we finally got to meet too. I’m glad you’re part of the family.”

That made Peter’s heart squeeze. He wondered how he got so lucky. Maybe it was life apologizing for ripping three parental figures from him. He had already started thinking of Tony as a father figure, though he wouldn’t admit it outloud. Maybe Pepper could be like another parent too. Then he’d have three, with her, May, and Tony. Part of him hoped. He had always envied his friends who had big families. He’d wanted one for as long as he could remember. Maybe he could create his own.


End file.
